council_of_tgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperium of Man
'They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give themselves to me. '''Like clay I shall mould them and in the furnace of war I shall forge them. They will be of iron will and steely muscle. In great armour shall I clad them and with the mightiest gun shall they be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight them. They will have tactics, strategies and machines such that no foe will best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the terror. They are the defenders of Humanity. They are my Space Marines... ...and they shall know no fear.' Founded on 06/13/2015 by Red Marine of Mankind !!YVyar5/qA7Z. '''The Imperium is a Human Supremacist/Imperialist Nation currently led by Cannoness Josephine of the Adepta Sororitas. Rising alongside it's allies during the revolution against Nazimod and his cohorts, the Imperium distinguished itself by excelling in military combat in several major land battles, and numerous minor sea battles. In these unstable and uncertain times, the Imperium has set their collective sights on nothing less than total control of the lands of TeeGee, and will do so through'' any means necessary''. Heretics, Mutants, and Xenos beware, for the Imperium is rising once more. Foreign/Politcal Policy: The Imperium exists to protect. '''However, due to the eternity of war we are faced with, sometimes outside assitance and alliance becomes a nescessity. What follows is a list of the major political relationships the Imperium of Man has with other parties in the Council of /tg/. * '''The Galactic Empire: '''As mentioned before, the Imperium of Man and the Galactic Empire share many goals, and have had a close relationship for some time. They also form the '''TEA Party, '''or Twin Empires Alliance, which seeks to better conditions for humans everywhere. * '''Spooky Party: Neutral, for now. Relations are once again improving. * Pokémon League: Neutral * Unity: Disabled by the Venerable Dreadnought Riepold's Biological Warfare Act. * The Eighth Crusade: The Imperium looks upon the Crusaders favorably. * Rogue Trader: Neutral * Grey Wardens: Neutral * Followers of the Old Ones: All heretics are enemies of the Imperium. * The Coalition of Dorfen Fortresses: Neutral * The Union of Apocalyptic Cults: All heretics are enemies of the Imperium. * The Conglomeration of Fair Folk: Neutral, but the Imperium is cautious around such deceptive creatures. * The Free S.T.A.L.K.E.R.'s: Neutral, but with respect for their hatred of mutants. 'Agenda:' Primary Policies: * Human Prosperity: give Xenos no quarter. However, non-citizen, not-hostile xenos be tolerated, as the Imperium is beset upon all sides by her enemies. Waging unnessescary wars of agression is not always sensible. * Death to Heretics: Heresy against the God-Emperor of Mankind is punishable by death within our borders. Any Nation that openly supports heresy is an enemy of the Imperium. * Mutants are abominations: Mutants and their ilk are perversions of humanity, nothing more. * Smut is frowned upon, but tolerated: 'Unless of course said smut related to any kind of disfigurement of anything the Imperium considers holy. As such, all Space Marine/SOB related lewdness is strictly forbidden. * '/pol/ is unwelcome: Because seriously, who needs those guys around? Only the Imperium is allowed to be racist and xenophobic! Secondary Policies: * Rule over humanity by transforming the parliament into a true empire, with the Emperor as its head. * Never ally ourselves with Xenos, Heretics, Mutants, or their supporters. * Abolishment of all religions besides the worship of the God Emperor. * Declare Exterminatus upon Reddit and Tumblr. * Remove Andrei. Recruitment Copypasta Attention, Citizens! This is an important announcement from Senatorum Imperialis! Do you: >Hates Xenos? >Hate Mutants? >Hate Heretics? Of course you do! Any sane man would! That's why you should join The Imperium of Man! With us, you can: >Embark on a crusade of righteous fury of the likes never seen before! >Keep the Galaxy free of the taint of Heresy! >Stop those filthy Xenos from taking what is rightfully Man's! And, most importanly... >Make the Emperor PROUD! Sign up today! For more information, visit http://council-of-tg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Imperium_of_Man or contact your local recruiter. The Imperium of Mankind, 'M.41. '' '''Members: Planetary Governor/Lord General/Brother-Captain/Venerable (based on preference): * Cannoness Josephine of the Adepta Sororitas of Man !!CGj9SLnSRG6 Members: * YOU if you sign up today. Members without a seat in parliament (Non-MP): Inactive Members: Our Battle Brothers. Gone but not forgotten: * Captain Xavionof Man !!7Ysxc2FSYvu * Ibram Gaunt of Man !!PlQZToMf7Lj * Ezi S. Lopez of Mankind !!h5yzQ0jb5tN * Carnac of Mankind !!fjqv9zNQdWy * TacticalDrop of Mankind !!jORkBuWfdyy * Dark Angels Company Master Nemariousof Mankind !gAS7BxxMVw * Magos Dozeph of Mankind !!kzKWkPRvhxf * Cadian Shock Captain of Mankind !oQ8VmEiaA6 * Inquisitor Staven A.of Mankind !!4N8IGklphyG * Captain Octavius Valorous Constantine of Mankind !VVyA4UR8cI * Ecclesiarch Decius XXIII of Man !!1a3e0iz2z9Y * Swensonof Man !!G6cHnibSwjn * Rho-Mu 31 of Man !!kKDBfExakdJ * Planetary Governor Alaric !!3vmWTBUZkRO * Primaris Psyker Cristoph of Man !16Y9/EelFk * Arbites of Man !!nEDa2VQhsQx * Jimborealeza of Man !!Bim5mHxVxNW * Mr Sirof Man !wtLB9jobIk * Omega Supreme of Man !!z1K8oD9lcpj * Acrisius the confessorof Man !!G3JQQWvZZl0 * Omega Supreme of Man !!z1K8oD9lcpj * Commissar Diesel of Man !dlHRjsrWpc * Hajime Maya !!pF2VQ1kwTSA * Helmut Schmacker !!4DVJYziQGAM * Blood Raven !D6F8lY4vQg * Techmarine Agnos of Mankind !!QOSuQ3nYC61 * Red Marine of Man - rep. of the Inquisition !!YVyar5/qA7Z *Galactic Citizen Imperium !!dYFMW6PoRsN * Guardsman Mcbumfuck * Armian Imperium !!Qyl6o9LaYJW * Unnamed Guardsman 1 Imperium !!M57ZgnbnCIQ * Captain Erwin Ramas Imperium !!9dzdjPiuhEW * Ulku Moonseeker Imperium !!/KAxOPjuuyZ * Vinnus Itius Ambassador Imperium !!Pu9OAlzqvXg * Venerable Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL Rankings: Leadership Positions ''' '''Party Leader: '''Cannoness Josephine of the Adepta Sororitas '''Master of the Administratum (Second in Command): Inquisitorial Representative (Third in Command): ' ' ' 'Imperial Guard *'Lord General (Party Leader)' *'General' *'Colonel' *'Captain' *'Major' *'Lieutenant' *'Sergeant' *'Corporal' *'Guardsman' *'Conscript' 'Space Marines' *'Brother-Captain (Party Leader)' *'Terminator' *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Veteran Marine' *'Tactical/Specialist/Scout Sergeant' *'Tactical/Specialist Marine' *'Scout' *'Neophyte' ' ' 'Dreadnoughts' *'Venerable Dreadnought (Party Leader)' *'Dreadnought (Any Pattern)' ' ' 'Inquisition' *'Inquisitor Lord (Party Leader)' *'Inquisitor' *'Interrogator' *'Explicator' *'Legate Investigator' *'Prime' Vox-link